This study will determine the safety and usefulness of a new investigational drug, OPC-41061, for the treatment of hyponatremia (low sodium in the blood) as compared to a placebo (an inactive substance). Pharmacokinetic data will be obtained. This investigational drug has been tested in normal volunteers and has been well tolerated. Approximately 36 patients at 11 centers across the US will participate in this study.